


Mocha Sweetheart

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Dean is smitten with Donna from the first coffee.





	Mocha Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> the softest, most wonderful ship of mine and quite honestly the only woman I want to see Dean with. enjoy this adorable, severely underappreciated duo!

 

"Hey, have you heard about Renegade Coffee?" a voice asked, and Dean looked up to see Gabriel leaning in the doorway. The comic smiley faces adorning his tie matched the one spreading across his face as he held up a cup of coffee.

"No." Dean said, and went back to his architectural blueprints with a pointed sigh. He could practically sense Gabriel's annoyance, and sure enough, five seconds later, a sugary coffee concoction was being shoved under his nose.

"Get. Some." Gabriel said seriously, and Dean inhaled, eyebrows raising as he got a good sniff. It smelled heavenly.

"Where... where, uh did you say this place was." Dean asked and Gabe smirked.

"Down the street. It's new, actually, a block away from Eileen's bookstore. I dunno why I haven't tried it sooner, but damn. Those women in the store can make a mean brew." he said with a whistle.

"Yeah. I really could use some caffeine. I'll be back in twenty." Dean said, grinning as Gabriel watched him leave.

"Hey, uh, one more thing. Could you tell-"

"Boss man already knows. I knew you'd be persuaded by my charms and good looks."

"-Thanks, but no. Anyways, you're the man, Gabe."

"Don't I know it, Dean-O."

It was nice day out as Dean walked out the doors of the construction firm, not too hot. It was a short journey down the road to the gaudily advertised Renegade Coffee, and Dean stepped inside. It was fairly empty. A couple was having donuts by the window, and paid Dean no mind as he stepped up to the register and looked at the menu.

_Specials:_  
Jody's Dark Roast  
Claire's Chai Latte  
Alex's Cappucino  
Donna's Chocolate Mocha

"Hiya! How can I- oh, jeez."

Dean's attention was brought away from the menu as he looked at the woman who had just stepped up behind the counter. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, and her red plaid matched the apron she wore.

The name tag read "Donna," and she averted her eyes as Dean caught her look.

She blushed as Dean stared at her. Donna was frankly gorgeous.

"Are you Chocolate Mocha Donna?" he asked, trying to recover his dignity. Her smile crinkled the corners of her eyes as she nodded.

"You betcha. It's my own creation." she said and Dean grinned.

"Alright, I'll have one of those. If it's created by someone as beautiful as you, it's bound to be good, right?" he said with a wink and Donna but her lip as she smiled.

"Three dollars." she said shyly, and Dean dug around for the cash in his pocket. He put a five into her hand, then a twenty into the tip jar.

"Whose drink do I say this is?" she asked as she plucked up a cup.

"I'm Dean." he replied, and Donna shot him a mischievous look as she sharpied on a name.

"Okie dokie, one chocolate mocha for tall and handsome." she read off as she wrote, and turned around with a flounce to prepare the drink. Dean picked out a seat to sit in as he waited. Soon enough, Donna was calling out his name, and Dean walked over to grab his coffee.

"Here ya go." she said lowly, their hands brushing as she passed the cup to him. "Enjoy, Dean." she said with a little wave, and he nodded before looking down as he walked out.

There was number written with a little heart on his cup, and Dean wasted no time programming it into his phone and firing a quick text.

**Want to get coffee sometime?**

**_No, I have enough of it as it is! But I would like to get dinner ;)_ **

Dean chuckled to himself. He already liked her.

 


End file.
